


The Lily Special

by LittleRose13



Series: The 12 Days of Shipmas 2017 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 days of shipmas, Alcohol, Babies, Board Games, Christmas, F/M, M/M, competitive family board game night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRose13/pseuds/LittleRose13
Summary: 24th December, 2026In which Lily is given a lifetime kitchen ban and Albus vows never to become an actor.





	The Lily Special

**Author's Note:**

> The 12 Days of Shipmas, day 6 - the prompt was 'Did someone spoke the eggnog?'

_24th December, 2026_

Everyone in the family knew that Lily Potter loved board games. They also knew that Lily Potter was the most viciously competitive member of her generation. These two facts were why everyone avoided playing games with her on the off chance she lost and threw a tantrum or a hex their way. 

But Christmas Eve was the exception. It was the one night of the year Lily could convince her family to play with her, and they didn’t hold back. Now Lily was no longer a child, her brothers thought she could handle losing from time to time, and they did their best to make that happen. Some rather underhanded tactics had taken place in previous years to prevent Lily from winning. 

As the kids got older - and James started playing professional Quidditch and really discovered his competitive side - the gameplay became even dirtier. With the addition of alcohol in more recent years, Potter Christmas Eve Game Night was really quite something to behold.

Of course Teddy had always been part of Game Night too, and then Victoire when he married her. This year was the first year their baby twin girls were also in attendance. Albus started to bring Scorpius along from their first Christmas out of Hogwarts and living together and Scorpius enjoyed the whole thing immensely. James, ever the bachelor, was unlikely to bring anybody with him. Lily was gushing to anybody who would listen about her new boyfriend who she’d met at university, but he was a muggle and it was a very new relationship so she hadn’t brought anyone either. 

“Who wants The Lily Special? I make them at uni all the time.” Lily asked her family loudly, brandishing a cocktail glass. Everybody said no, apart from Scorpius who politely asked what was in it before Albus listed the five different types of alcohol included and Scorpius shuddered.

“I can’t drink much tonight. The twins have never slept away from home before,” Teddy explained, appearing in the living room with his wife after having put their twins down to sleep in the spare room. 

They were three games in, Lily was in second to last place (Harry was last because he always let Lily beat him) and she was really not enjoying herself. She was bored of being picked on by her brothers in every single game and the smug look on Albus’ face was starting to get to her. 

“Next we’re playing _Mandrake Mime!_ ” Lily insisted and Albus rolled his eyes at the mention of the game which only Lily actually knew how to play. 

“That game is the _worst_.” 

“Last place always gets to choose,” Lily turned to her father, who was nursing a firewhiskey and making eyes at his wife sat beside him. “Daddy, do you choose _Mandrake Mime?_ ”

Harry looked up, confused. “What? Oh, yes definitely.” 

Lily gave Albus a triumphant look. “You’re incorrigible,” he muttered as she set the game up.

“Cheer up Al, this one’s always hilarious.” Scorpius poked Albus in the side. “What was it you had to do last time?”

“I don’t remember,” he muttered.

“He had to mime eating a hot dog and didn’t understand why we were all laughing so hard at him,” Teddy put in helpfully. 

“That’s you lot and your dirty minds, not my intention.” Albus held his hands up. 

Lily scoffed. “Probably for the best, otherwise I’d feel sorry for Scorpius if that’s _actually_ how you-”

“Who wants more eggnog?” Ginny quickly interrupted and offered it round. Albus was rolling his eyes at Lily and Scorpius had turned bright red. With a triumphant look, Lily shook her head and gestured to her own glass which was already full with some concoction probably containing copious amounts of vodka, knowing Lily. 

Despite Al’s protests, they played _Mandrake Mime_ and to Lily’s delight, the withstanding ‘don’t let Lily win’ rule was sidelined in favour of ‘pick on Al’ instead. The game required each player to choose someone to act out a phrase on a card, and there was also a board and a complicated system of earning tokens, which only Lily understood. 

Nobody was paying a great deal of attention to any of the rules and instead they were enjoying winding Albus up.

“Oh, it’s my turn to draw a card.” Scorpius innocently took a card from the pile and held it face down. “Let’s see, who do I choose?” He pretended to consider everybody before handing the card to a scowling Albus with a flourish. Albus was in such a bad mood by this point that Scorpius was probably the only person who could have gotten away with giving him another card. 

“I’m moving out, you no longer have a housemate,” Albus said to Scorpius as he begrudgingly took the card and read it to himself. “Or a boyfriend.” 

“It’s okay Scorp, you can move in with us, can’t he Dad?” Lily patted Scorpius on the shoulder. 

“Any day Scorpius. You’re much tidier than Albus.” Harry grinned at Albus who was rolling his eyes but was taking the teasing well. 

“Can I get this over with?” he held the card up. 

“Short, scrawny potions nerd,” James yelled as soon as Albus stood up. 

“Wow, Jamesy. Got it in one.” Albus threw the card down in front of his brother and fell back onto the sofa next to his boyfriend. “Can we play something different now? I’m bored of being a performing monkey.”

“This says _realising you’ve forgotten your wand,_ ” James read the card incredulously. 

“Yes!” Lily drowned out everyone else. “That means I won that game!” 

There was a collective groan.

Somehow the next game didn’t ever happen as the family descended into conversation and everyone was too busy drinking and talking to bother setting up another game, even Lily. Albus and Scorpius were curled up together in an armchair, not far from the sofa which Victoire was sat on with Ginny and Harry. Over on the other sofa, Lily was leaning against James and tapping at her muggle mobile phone, chatting to Teddy as she did. 

Teddy’s wand, which was lying on the mantelpiece, emitted glowing sparks and the sound of a baby crying came from it. Victoire put her drink down immediately. 

“If one of them wakes up, it doesn’t take long for the other one to join her,” she muttered to Ginny, rising to leave.

“I’ll do it, you stay here, Princess.” Teddy was on his feet already and he kissed the top of her head, stroking her hair lovingly. “I love you so much.” 

Vic raised her eyebrows as she watched him leave. 

“That was… sweet. A little over the top, but sweet.” Ginny was confused by her almost-son’s behaviour. 

“He’s drunk,” said Victoire shrewdly, narrowing her eyes into the distance where Teddy had just left. “That, right there, that was drunk Teds.”

“I thought he wasn’t drinking much ‘cause of the babies?”

“So did I.” Victoire looked thoughtful. “He’s barely drank at all since we found out I was pregnant, it’s supposed to be a solidarity thing. I told him he didn’t have to but, well, you know what Teddy’s like.” 

“His taking-care-of-people thing,” Ginny said proudly. “What happened tonight then? It’s not like Teddy to just abandon ship like that. 

Victoire considered her question for a second and then turned in her seat. “Albus!” 

He looked up from his boyfriend and grinned at her, his green eyes giving away instantly that it wasn’t only Teddy who was drunk.

“What did you give my husband to drink?” She eyed his full glass of something that looked like one of Lily’s Special Cocktails. 

Albus gestured vaguely to the door that Teddy had just left through. “Your husband went that way.”

“Not really what I asked. You’re no help when you’re drunk, Al.”

He shrugged and took a sip of his drink happily. Scorpius had been listening to their exchange and luckily was able to shed light on Vic’s question where Albus had failed. 

“He’s just been drinking this delicious eggnog all night. It’s not strong at all.” Scorpius was holding a glass of said eggnog precariously as he spoke and Victoire looked at him suspiciously.

“Give me that a second.” She reached for his glass and he obliged. One quick sip confirmed that Harry’s eggnog recipe certainly _was_ strong.

“Merlin, Uncle Harry! How much rum did you put in this?” She turned to her uncle who was all kinds of confused. 

“James made it this year.”

Everyone turned to look at where James was sitting and talking to Lily. 

“What?” he said, looking up when he sensed so many people looking at him. 

“How much alcohol did you put in this?” Ginny asked, looking confused but also like she was trying to hold back laughter. 

“Did someone spike the eggnog?” James looked shocked and appalled, and grabbed Scorpius’ glass from Victoire’s hand to taste it. “Tastes fine to me. I followed Dad’s recipe exactly. Lily helped me, you saw, didn’t you Lil? I used the recipe.”

Lily didn’t respond and was looking rather shifty. 

“Lily Luna Potter!” Ginny reprimanded her daughter as if she were seven, rather than eighteen. “You didn’t?”

“Come on, you have to admit it made everything more fun. Look at Scorpius.” 

“Oh, hi everyone,” Scorpius said, looking pleased when he noticed so many eyes on him. He’d conjured himself a party hat which he’d been unable to convince anyone else to wear with him. 

“You got Teddy drunk, Lil.” Ginny looked as if she was slightly amused by her daughter’s actions. 

“He got drunk from that? When did he become such a lightweight?” Lily looked incredulous. “He’s not Scorpius.”

“Hey!” Scorpius said, offended, but then he shrugged his shoulders. “Actually, fair point.” 

“You’re a cheap date,” Albus threw an arm around his shoulders and stole his party hat. 

“Your idea of a lightweight isn’t on the same page as anyone else’s if your stories from freshers week are anything to go by, Lil.” Ginny rolled her eyes. 

“Teds hardly ever drinks anymore, Lily,” Victoire explained calmly; she wasn’t upset by the situation because drunk Teddy just meant he was more tactile and a bit soppier than usual. 

“Since he had _babies_ and turned _boring_ ,” Lily muttered, stirring her own drink with a straw. Victoire laughed at her words and got up to go to the kitchen and refill her drink, taking Harry’s glass with her too. 

Teddy appeared in the kitchen, their daughter held firmly in his arms, one of her hands in his as he exaggeratedly danced around with her and she squealed in delight. “That’s your mummy, the most beautiful woman in the world.” 

Victoire rolled her eyes and took the baby from him. “Is Clemmie still asleep?” 

Teddy didn’t seem to hear her, he was still holding their daughter’s little hand and making exaggerated faces at her. “I love your mummy so much, and I love you so much.”

Victoire looked around the kitchen and lowered her voice so nobody else could hear her use his pet name. “Blue Bear, I know you’re drunk right now. Lily spiked the eggnog. I don’t mind one bit, you can stop all this.”

He smiled at her gratefully, as Pippa let go of his hand. “Thought you’d be cross with me,” he muttered, stroking the baby’s blonde hair. “S’all Al’s fault.”

“It’s actually all Lily’s fault,” Victoire replied, leading Teddy back into the living room with their baby. They were met by both Ginny and Scorpius descending on them to coo over the baby. 

Ginny took her from Victoire and Scorpius held onto her little hand, waving it around and making faces at her. Baby Pippa was smiling widely at him and her smile grew even bigger when she spotted Teddy again over Scorpius’ shoulder. She reached out for him and Ginny obliged, handing the baby over to her dad where she curled into him and rested her head on his shoulder. 

“She’s normally such a good sleeper,” Victoire sighed, watching her daughter. 

Scorpius ended up sat on the floor with his back up against the sofa, his knees bent up and Pippa sat across his stomach happily. 

“Look at her little feet, and her little toes, and her little pyjamas. Look how little she is.” Scorpius was practically in tears over how cute the lower half of baby Pippa was. He was talking to Albus, who was spread out on the sofa behind him, giving non-committal noises of comprehension every few seconds and gazing at the baby too. “She’s just so little, wow, so small. She’s like a human, but really tiny.”

“Have you done your term in the neo-natal ward yet, Scorpius?” Victoire asked him, watching her daughter giggle. Victoire was a junior Healer and she’d chosen to specialise in mental health magic; Scorpius was in his third year of Healer school and about to choose his own specialism. 

“That’s my last one! I’ve got the whole paediatrics department still to go. I’ve been in Spell Damage this past term, and before that Potion Poisoning.” Scorpius turned to speak to her then immediately shifted his gaze back to the baby and started cooing over her again.

“I think you’ll enjoy it,” she laughed as Scorpius babbled away to her daughter. 

“You should have seen him when he was on the Labour and Delivery ward.” Albus grinned, sitting up on the sofa behind his boyfriend. “ _Albus, this baby was only this big. He was so small, only this big I tell you._ ” 

“I don’t sound like that!” 

“You do a bit, love.” Albus stroked Scorpius’ shoulders and Scorpius, noticing he’d sat up, picked baby Pip up to sit beside Albus on the sofa. The baby reached curiously towards Albus and he leaned forward to take her from Scorpius. Pippa was more interested in grabbing a fistful of Al’s hair, and his neck was stuck tilted at an odd angle as she happily pulled at it. 

“Your daughter’s broken my neck, Ted,” Albus laughed, his head still leant over to one side. Teddy didn’t hear him because he was curled up against his wife who was stroking his hair fondly and keeping an eye on their daughter from across the room. 

Scorpius freed Al’s hair from Pippa’s grip and she looked at him reproachfully. “She’s cross with you now,” Albus observed. 

“I’m sorry, Pippy. I’m quite attached to your Uncle Albus’ hair,” Scorpius told her very seriously and she giggled at him, squirming down further and settling herself across Albus’ chest. 

Albus kissed the top of her head. “I think I want one, one day. A long time from now.” He spoke loud enough so that only his boyfriend could hear. 

“Me too.” Scorpius rested his head on Albus’ shoulder and gazed down at the baby too. “You know I can’t give you one of these. Or did you mean with somebody else?” he said quietly. 

Albus looked up at him and furrowed his brow. “Of course I meant with you.” 

“Which takes me back to my original point. I can’t give you a baby, I lack certain essential components.” 

Albus laughed lightly as Pippa crawled across the two of them, landing on top of Scorpius. “We’ll work something out. Imagine having one of these around all the time.” 

Pippa sat up and stared at Scorpius, as if realising for the first time that he was neither of her parents. Her bottom lip trembled and she let out a piercing scream, attempting to throw herself from his lap. Scorpius’ reactions, while slower than usual, still kicked in to catch her in time, but that only made her cry more. He hastily lifted her up to deliver her back to Victoire, where she settled almost instantly.

“I think I prefer it just the two of us for now,” Scorpius sighed, throwing an arm around his intoxicated boyfriend. Albus nodded in agreement. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading part 6, halfway through! This was fun :) let me know what you thought!  
> Check out my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/littlerose13writes) for the full list of prompts littlerose13writes 
> 
> Coming up on the 14th December is 'Snowman' featuring yet more Potter family fluff :)


End file.
